


Damn Dog

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal accident, Bunkers, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fooling Around, Kissing, Love, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural) Feels, new pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: A new addition to the Winchester brood





	Damn Dog

The weight on the bed disturbed her. She could feel movement at her side as Dean undressed and slid under the covers beside her. 

‘Hey,’ she whispered, rolling over to cuddle into his side. He smelled of cologne and sweat but Y/N didn’t mind, she’d missed him. Deans arm swept around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, his lips pressing a small kiss into her hair.

‘Hey yourself,’ he said, ‘sorry for waking you up.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ she said into the dark, ‘I’ve not slept well anyway.’

‘No?’

‘I never do when you guys are away without me. How did the hunt go?’

‘Fine. It was a quick salt and burn nothing special. Couldn’t wait to get home, those beds weren’t comfy.’

‘And you missed me,’ she joked leaning up to kiss along Dean’s jaw bone. He made a throaty sound as he replied, ‘that’s a given.’ 

He leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss, his hands cupping her ass as he deepened it pulling her to lay on top of him. They made out slow and languid, embracing each other being there before Dean said, ‘I would’ve been back sooner if we hadn’t hit that dog-‘

‘You hit a dog?! When?’ Y/N said pulling back to sit up and look down at him. Dean squinted as he watched her look down at him expectantly.

‘Yeah on the road by the bunker-‘

‘Is it okay?’ 

‘Yeah I think so,’ Dean shrugged.

‘You didn’t check?’ 

‘I had Sam with me of course we checked. Sam’s took it to a vet in town it’ll be fine.’

‘Oh good,’ Y/N sighed, ‘is Sam still out there?’

‘Yeah he took the car and I walked the rest of the way,’ Dean said as he tugged on her sleeve pulling her back towards him before turning the tables and flipping her onto her back and kissing her. She reciprocated for a moment before she mumbled, ‘did it look okay?’

‘It looked fine Y/N,’ Dean said trying to entice her into spicing things up. His hands roamed her curves as he kissed down her neck nipping and sucking lightly.

‘- did it have an owner?’

‘I don’t know,’ Dean said irately. Though her hands combed lightly through his hair keeping him kissing her neck she didn’t reciprocate as he tried to go further.

‘What type of dog was is?’

‘Boxer? I don’t know a big one. Look it’s fine Y/N it shrugged it off Sam’s took it to get looked after now can we just..’ he jerked his eyebrows seductively but he could tell it was no use, ‘you're not gonna stop wondering about that dog are you?’

‘Nope,’ she said as Dean pulled back. She looked at him with a coy smile which made his heart glow so much he didn’t care that the dog had blighted his plans. 

‘Damn dog,’ Dean said rolling off her and pulling her back into his side. Y/N chuckled and hugged him back. 

Y/N woke early. Even without windows in the bunker, her body clock seemed to have adjusted itself to maintain her early rising. Dean’s arm was like lead against her torso but she managed to wiggle out of his grasp. She slipped one of Dean’s plaid shirts over her cami and shorts before heading into the living area. She was scrolling through her phone heading to the kitchen when she heard a noise in the library. Creeping quickly she peered into the library to find Sam crouched at the end of the tables.

Sam?’ she asked watching with mirth as he stood up too quickly and hit his head off the table edge.

‘Son of a bitch,’ Sam said wincing and rubbing his head.

‘You okay?’ She said moving towards Sam.

‘Yep,’ Sam said too quickly as if he were hiding something.

‘Sammy,’ Y/N said with a warning, ‘what’s going on?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Sam said. The two of them looked at each other as if it were a standoff. Before Sam could do anything Y/N had sprinted to the end of the table and found a dog at Sam’s feet.

‘Sam!’ she gasped. The dog wagged his tail at her making her heart melt.

‘Hi!’ She said leaning down to stroke him, ‘hey, look at you! Aren’t you the cutest. I mean look at you!’

‘You’re not mad?’ Sam asked confused.

‘No! Of course, I’m not... I mean Dean’s gonna kill you dead but I don’t care. Why did you bring him here?’

‘They fixed his leg and then said they couldn’t do anything else. They said that he had no owner in the database and they’d ship him off to the pound and if he wasn’t claimed we’ll…’ Sam made a gesture of slitting his throat.

‘That’s cold… but Sammy we can’t have a dog. Dean will flip and besides what do we do about hunts we can’t leave him here.’

‘We’ll figure it out besides it’s not forever we just need to find his owner and we can’t just let him go to the pound, it’s Dean’s fault he’s hurt like this anyway-‘

‘What’s Dean's fault?’ came a gravelly voice that made both of them whip around. Dean stood ten feet away watching them with a piece of toast in hand.

‘Nothing,’ they said in unison.

‘Okay, that’s a lie. What are you kids hiding?’

‘Nothing,’ they repeated. Dean went to walk towards them but there was no need. The dog sprung forward, surprisingly agile on his bandaged leg, and yapped happily at Dean. He moved towards the man and sniffed him as if he were being reunited with an old friend. Dean’s face was serious. 

‘You brought the dog back here?!’ Dean said exasperatedly. 

‘Well, yeah,’ Sam shrugged. 

‘Sam’s right Dean. We’re the reason he’s hurt we should take care of him till he’s better.’

‘No, no, no absolutely not,’ Dean said before he looked down and said, ‘and quit sniffing me!’ 

‘Please Dean,’ Y/N said coming forward to stroke his folded arms, ‘just give it a chance. As soon as we find his owner we’ll send him away. I promise.’ 

Dean never had much resolve when it came to Y/N. He definitely had none when it came to Sam’s puppy dog eyes. And looking at the boxer who seemed so excited to see him without any cause or reason was chipping away at what little resolve he had left. 

‘Fine,’ Dean grumbled, ‘but as soon as we have his owner he’s out of here!’ 

Through the morning Sam and Y/N barely left the pup's side. He was unable to go very far given his leg but he happily sniffed his way around the bunker finding out what was what. Dean seemed irritated at the fact he was being ignored for the dog and even more so that the dog had gotten all of the bacon this morning. He watched irately as Y/N and Sam sat with the dog on the library floor trying to name him.

‘Riley?’ Y/N said. 

‘Nah. Rex?’ Sam replied. 

‘Nope. Ty?’ 

‘No. Zeus?’ 

‘No... Dean?’ Y/N chuckled. 

‘Not funny,’ Dean called from his seat at the table. 

‘Well, you pick one!’ Sam said. 

‘Why? Why even name the thing when we’re giving him back...right?’ 

‘We can’t just give him no name what are we gonna do when he’s around the house just shout nothing?’

‘What about dog?’ Dean said sarcastically. 

‘Very funny,’ Sam said, ‘you’re just jealous we’ve got a new friend.’

‘Buddy!’ Y/N exclaimed, ‘our new little buddy’ 

‘Lame,’ Dean said.

‘Oh shut up you,’ she chuckled, ‘any way you can watch Buddy while we go into town for dog supplies.’

‘What?! Dean said as Sam and Y/N raced to leave. They were jabbering on at him about how ‘they wouldn’t be long’ and ‘you don’t have to do anything’ but he heard nothing. They were up the stairs and out the door before Dean could even shout expletives at them. He looked down at the dog that had now come to sit at his side now his other owners had gone. Buddy watched him with excited eyes his tail clunking against the floor as dean looked at him before saying, ‘looks like it’s just you and me kid.’

The rest of the afternoon Dean would say was a disaster. Having had attention off Sam and Y/N all morning meant that Buddy was expectant of his new begrudging caregiver. Whilst Dean tried to research hunts Buddy moved around his legs making it impossible to concentrate. Dean’s dinner took longer than normal because a hungry Buddy insisted on sharing half of his sandwich and even the furthest reaches of the bunker seemed to now be reachable to the dog as Dean found out. He had been hiding in the garage, fixing up his baby and trying to get some of the ‘dog smell’ out of the leather when Buddy had come bounding into the garage to find him. The dog’s coordination was still off so rather than climbing inside the car he jumped up against the door slamming it shut and causing it to lock with Dean inside.

He was saved two hours later by Y/N who had gone searching for him after finding Buddy wandering around the bunker alone whilst Sam set up a new bed and some bowls in the library.

‘Looks like you two had fun,’ Y/N chuckled opening the door for Dean. His tall frame unfolded out of the car and he stood giving her a death glare. 

‘That dog’s gonna be the death of me,’ he said.

‘He didn’t mean it,’ Y/N said cuddling Dean. 

‘I'm not convinced,’ Dean said.

The day had been far too much for Dean. His troubles continued into the evening, Sam and Y/N had fawned over the dog he had eaten dinner almost alone despite them being at the table. He retired to bed early and resorted to watching Netflix on his own whilst he heard the kids play with their new toy down the hall. 

Around midnight Y/N came into their room rousing him from a light sleep as she changed into her pyjamas. Once changed she clambered onto the bed surprising Dean as she climbed on top of him so she was straddling Him before she pressed a kiss into his lips.

‘What was that for?’ Dean chuckled. His hands stroked her thighs absent-minded

‘Nothing...well just a thank you for today,’ she sighed to which Dean quirked an eyebrow, ‘I just mean that you could have been a lot more reluctant about us keeping the dog and Sam and I are really made up we get to keep him even if it’s just for a little while.’

There was genuine happiness behind her eyes which made Dean smile, ‘it’s okay. I guess he’s not that bad…’

‘So maybe we could keep him long term?’ she said cheekily.

‘Maybe, but! I’m not promising anything,’ Dean said before she got too excited. 

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!’ She said leaning forward to kiss him enthusiastically. The fire in Dean’s belly that had been extinguished in the early hours of this morning returned quickly and he went from nought to a hundred trying to get her clothes off. She pulled his shirt off and kissed down his torso fumbling to get his jeans undone but before she could there was a weight on the bed and a head in front of her face. 

Buddy

Y/N pulled away from Dean and moved to kneel on the bed as he sat up against the headboard. 

‘Stupid dog,’ Dean exclaimed, ‘get out of here!’ 

‘I must have left the door open,’ she said tugging on Buddy’s collar, ‘c’mon Bud your bed is out here.’

She tugged his collar again but the dog refused to move. Dean tried pushing his butt but Buddy was solid as a rock. He wasn’t budging. 

‘He’s not moving,’ Y/N said quirking an eyebrow, ‘maybe-‘

‘Don’t even finish that sentence Y/N!’

‘I bet he’s lonely out there on his own!’

‘No he just likes ruining my fun,’ Dean grumbled. 

‘Pleeaaaaase,’ YN said cuddling Buddy as the two of them looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

‘No.’

‘Please Daddy Dean,’ Y/N said pouting. Again Dean’s resolve disappeared.

‘Fine, but he’s sleeping on your side of the bed,’ he stated.

‘That’s fine,’ she said, ‘I’ll just sleep on your side.’

Y/N clambered back onto the bed and lay down next to Dean cuddling into his side. Buddy moved them to tuck himself in between both of their legs watching them happily. Dean sighed but relented seeing how happy Y/N was watching the puppy.

‘Damn dog,’ he whispered.


End file.
